Tales of Summer Rain
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: [Current story- BEVERAGE: Her wish is his absolute command.] Collection of ONE-SHOT stories centering on Natsu and Juvia.
1. Profess

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the publishers. All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Summary: Just great, he's giving a love confession to the wrong girl!  
** **Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Story's Tone: Lighthearted**

* * *

 **PROFESS**

* * *

He'd probably regret drunk-dialling his friend. But since alcohol had taken over his bloodstream, he might as well go through with this idea of confessing to her. If and when she gets mad, he can definitely blame it on the liquor he consumed.

So he searches through his contacts list and chooses Lucy's number. Two rings and no answer. Lucy usually answers by the third ring anyway. But after the fifth ring, he felt like giving up.

"Hello?"

He hears her hoarse voice as he removes the phone from his ear to press the End button.

"Hey," he greets her with feigned cheeriness. She mumbles something, sounding quite confused. Then again it's fucking 2 a.m. She's probably pissed she was roused from sleep.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just needed to talk to you right now."

"Talk? But Nats-," he cuts her off.

"Listen to me carefully Luce."

The woman at the other end of the line frowns. "Oh, but this is not Lucy…" Juvia tells him.

"Just listen to me for a few minutes. Since I'm drunk I have this confidence I can confess to you, which I know I can't do when I'm sober."

 _Oh god… He's confessing_. _And to the wrong girl!_

Juvia tries to let him know once more, but it seems he doesn't comprehend what she's saying. Instead, he continues with his prepared soliloquy. She thinks about hanging up but then that would be rude. But isn't it even ruder to listen to a confession meant for someone else? She'll just have to keep reiterating he called the wrong person.

If he only gives her the chance to do so…

"You're the closest girl to me. And I really hate to lose you as a friend. I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life."

"Natsu-san this is Juvi-,"

"I am thankful when you told me you love me," he goes on without hearing Juvia.

 _Oh lord… Lucy confessed to him?_ Juvia is aware of the blonde girl's infatuation towards the fiery-tempered boy, but Juvia has no idea to what extent. Ugh, now she's listening to his reply to Lucy's confession. Maybe she should really hang up?

"I love you too, but…"

 _But? There's a 'but'?_ Now Juvia is a little curious.

"Only as a friend. I just… I can't see you as something more than that."

Juvia feels sick, all the sleepiness has completely dissipated from her system. From confession to rejection, she's being the sole witness.

"I'm in love with Juvia," he says with conviction.

"W-w-w-w-what? You're in love with… Juvia?" she yelps in shock, stuttering like a fool. Juvia isn't sure if she actually heard him say her name correctly.

"I've been in love with her for a long time now. I know she only sees ice princess, but I can't help with how I feel. Gray is a stupid bastard. He can't see how amazing that woman is behind the crazy antics."

"Na…Natsu-san," she mumbles his name but not sure what words to say next.

"I know. I know what you're thinking. I have zero to nothing chance with Juvia. I don't even think she realizes I exist." Natsu ruffles his hair, chuckling, albeit seeing no humour in his statement. "It's rather sad, don't you think, Luce?"

"That's not true, Natsu-san," Juvia protests. How can he think that? She treats him as a friend, someone important in her life. "Juv… Juvia treasures you as a friend," she insists. Anything more than that? She asks herself; Juvia isn't sure. She never considered anyone else other than Gray. Heck, she even doubted Lyon's proclamation of affection for her. To Juvia, it was just his way to compete and annoy the icicle out of her Gray-sama. Before she could add something, Natsu once gain spoke in dejected manner.

"You don't have to make me feel better, Luce. Is alright…" Natsu sighs at the other end. He rests his chin on the bar's counter, twirling the soon-to-be melted ice cubes inside the liquor glass. "I don't think I'll ever tell Juvia."

The bluenette isn't so sure what to tell him now.

At this point, Natsu starts to slur his words. "I'm zzo in wuvv wid hurr, but won't tell hurr…"

Then the line goes dead. Natsu has hung up on her. Juvia stares at the phone, the dial tone buzzing in her ear. How will she face Natsu the next time they see each other? Should she act the same, nonchalant, angry…? Should she reciprocate?

A blush rises in her cheek, and her whole body is suddenly set in invisible flames. A mere drunken confession is suddenly making her all confused. Drunken but sincere... She imagines herself being enveloped in his warm embrace, with his strong arms wrapped protectively around her smaller frame. She lets herself think of how it'd feel to run her fingers through his rosy-coloured locks. How she would caress his cheeks. How his lips would feel on her cheeks, on her lips. How it would feel to make love to him…

And now, Juvia is sure he will be on her mind constantly. The thumping of her heart seems to be beating a steady rhythm that goes by the tune of _Na-Na-Na-Tsu-Tsu-Tsu_ …

* * *

 **A/N: Since I'm becoming a hardcore NaVia shipper (mainly thanks to great stories I've read here so far!), I have some written/planned one-shots to share. Some might be continued; some will just remain as is. Rating might go up if needed. I'd truly appreciate if you leave feedback, negative or positive. Thank you for taking the time to read it.**


	2. Matrimony

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **'My Same' belong to Adele, its composers, and its producers.**

* * *

 **Summary: It was definitely a one-of-a-kind wedding that's so fitting for this couple!  
** **Genre: Romance  
** **Story's Tone: Cheerful, Fluff**

* * *

 **MATRIMONY**

* * *

As expected of the Dragneel-Lockser matrimony.

The whole wedding ceremony was a chock-full of eccentricities. Well, let's start with the venue. Nothing odd with a beach wedding, right? 'Course not.

The bride loves the sound of waves. She loves the feel of water on her skin. After all, she's a swimmer. Her element is water, or so she says.

Magnolia Beach was where the couple confessed their love for each other. The bride insisted that they hold the ceremony in this public setting.

Oh, the amount of connections the groom had to deal with to close off a public area for hours. Good thing, the bride and groom belong to a club with members of high society.

The Fairy Tail Guild, as silly as it sounds, is a well-respected organization of professionals who get together for the sake of it. Every now and then, the members do community missions, helping out less fortunate Magnolia citizens, to the best of their abilities.

Anyway, with the help of the club's president, Makarov Dreyar, a part of Magnolia Beach had been closed off for a private ceremony. Juvia got her way.

The motif is fire and water. Fire represents Natsu, a fine Magnolia firefighter. Water represents Juvia, an Arts teacher at Magnolia High School, as well as the swimming coach of the girls' varsity. The colour themes are pink and blue, patterned after the hair colour of the bride and groom.

Now, let's talk about the reception catering. Usually, the bride and groom would go to taste-testing events and choose carefully the types of dishes they wanted to serve. In this case, they just selected the groom's favourite dishes. There's roasted pork, roasted chicken, grilled fish, sautéed vegetables, two types of pasta that don't exactly mesh together, and anything the groom wanted to add even at the last minute. The bride got her wish for the venue; why can't the groom control the menu?

A small tent was put up for the buffet tables. All in all, they have about three long tables of food, complete with dessert, beverages, and booze. Never forget booze. (The Fairy Tail Guilders are famous for being alcohol-loving individuals.)

Let's look at the entourage. From the bride's side, we have a silver-haired cutie who always accompanies Juvia to mission outreach, usually teaching children outdoor activities. Her name's Lisanna, and she's the groom's childhood best friend. There's a strawberry cake-fanatic red-haired who's always been Juvia's biggest support when it comes to romances. Her name's Erza; both bride and groom see her as a big sister. There's also a tarot-reading brunette who prides herself for being a drunkard. Her name's Cana, and she's Juvia's confidante when it comes to heartaches. Rounding out the ladies is a bookworm named Levy, girlfriend of Juvia's best friend. These are Juvia's bridesmaids.

Everyone scratched their heads off when Juvia asked Lucy to be her maid of honour. The blonde maiden was the groom's ex-girlfriend. But, like Juvia had exclaimed, Lucy is also her closest friend, and her wedding wouldn't be complete without her. Lucy happily accepted, and did her part excellently. Heck, everyone should commend Lucy for being able to cater to all of Juvia's eccentric wedding ideas.

When the bridesmaids stood side by side, the dresses went from the darkest shade of pink to the lightest. Erza with the ruby shade, Cana with magenta, Levy with a bubblegum pink, Lisanna with carnation pink, and finally Lucy wearing lavender pink.

As for the groomsmen, they were clothed in navy blue suits. There's Gajeel, Juvia's best friend, who keeps fixing his annoying tie. His long hair is secured in a ponytail, making him look quite dashing. Loke, a long-time friend of Natsu, stands giving flirty looks at any female guest his gaze sets upon. The husband of Erza, Jellal is rigidly observing his surroundings — Erza forced Natsu to include her husband as a groomsman, even though Jellal and Natsu aren't close at all. There's Laxus who keeps snickering as he watches the discomfort in Jellal's stoic face.

The choice for the best man, like the maid of honour, was also mindboggling. The groom requested for his best friend-cum-rival, Gray Fullbuster, to stand beside him. It was no secret that the bride pined for Gray for years. They both worked at Magnolia High as teachers. It was Gray who introduced Juvia to Fairy Tail, and consequently to his best friend, the bride's husband-to-be.

Gray's relationship with the bride was quite ambiguous. One would think he didn't care at all, but at times he acted like he had deeper feelings for her than he was willing to show. Of course when he realized he wanted her in his life, the bride was already deeply in love with the groom. Still, Gray accepted that he lost the woman to the better man.

And now, the ceremony.

Music blasted through loud speakers, and the guests shuffled from their seats. The entourage began walking. It was led by a dashing Gray, as he gave a small smile to the guests around him, particularly Mirajane Strauss. She was privy to Gray's could-have-been-requited love. After all, Mirajane was the number one supporter of Juvia's infatuation towards Gray.

Each groomsman was accompanied by a designated bridesmaid. Levy and Gajeel. Erza and Jellal. Cana and Laxus. Lisanna and Loke.

Asuka Connell was the lone flower girl, wearing a bright yellow dress. Juvia originally wanted the cute little girl to wear pink, but she let Asuka choose the colour of her dress. Hence, even if the flower girl's gown clashed with the entourage's colours, Juvia didn't mind. The invitation actually referred to Asuka as the "Sunflower of the Bride and Groom".

After all, it was because of Asuka that Natsu and Juvia got together. By accident, the two ended up babysitting the girl, toddler at that time, for a whole week. Bisca asked Juvia if she could do the favour of looking after her daughter, without knowing that Alzack actually requested Natsu to do so. (Natsu had babysat Asuka once or twice, and he was surprisingly good at it. Asuka adored his presence.) So, babysitting Asuka gave that golden opportunity for Juvia and Natsu to spend time together. Eventually, like all good fairy tails, they fell in love.

Two teenagers accompanied Asuka. Both bride and groom just wanted to include them, since they're members of the guild even at a young age. Wendy wore a ruffled dress in carnation pink; Romeo was clad in a royal blue suit. These three scattered different flower petals to make way for the bride and groom's entrance.

The last of the entourage was the march of the maid of honour, Lucy. Her bright smile complemented the clear, blue skies and the cool spring weather.

Usually, the groom should enter before the bride. Not this case. It might look odd to others, but it made perfectly sense that the bride and groom will go down the sandy aisle together. Both were orphaned at a young age. And although Natsu managed to find his older brother, Zeref, the latter couldn't join the couple on this festivity. Hence, Natsu suggested to his fiancée that they walk down together.

Juvia loved the idea.

So the whole entourage waited for the bride and groom to exit from the separate tents, meet halfway, and then walk down the aisle together.

Their theme song started playing. Rather than the standard wedding march song, the choice was quite unique, fun, and so fitting. It was the song My Same by popular and well-loved singer, Adele. It was Juvia who insisted to play it during the march, and Natsu was just happy to comply.

The flap of the tent from the groom's side opened. He was clad in white — and some of the guests gasped at how handsome it made Natsu. His hair was still styled with its typical spikes, but less disheveled. He wore a powder blue vest underneath. What stood out was his printed white necktie. It had blue waves imprinted on its silken fabric.

 _You said I'm stubborn and I never give in.  
_ _I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening.  
_ _You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
_ _I think you're giving out in way too much in fact_

At the same time the bride's tent was opened to reveal a curvaceous figure. In her hands was a bouquet of yellow sundrops and bluebells. The train of her chiffon bridal gown had an ombre effect of red, orange and yellow, as if her strapless dress was on fire. The soft fabric flowed smoothly and hugged her figure perfectly.

 _I say we've only known each other a year  
_ _You say I've known you longer my dear  
_ _You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
_ _I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor  
_ _Walking with each other  
_ _Think we'll never match at all, but we do  
_ _But we do, but we do, but we do_

The couple put a foot forward simultaneously. A big, toothy grin was splayed on the groom's face. He felt sheepish, but the excitement could not be hidden. The bride blushed furiously as her eyes set upon her soon-to-be husband's face. Her smile showed her cute bashfulness that's often infused with her coquettish nature.

 _I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more  
_ _I've never known this, never before  
_ _You're the first to make up whenever we argue  
_ _I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you_

The two walked towards one another without taking their eyes off each other. Juvia tried to match Natsu's pace, but the latter was too eager to reach his bride. He reached out for Juvia's hand as soon as he was a foot or two away. With fingers intertwined, both clasped the bouquet as they made their march towards the centre.

 _You're so provocative, I'm so conservative  
_ _You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining  
_ _You think we would and we do,  
_ _But we do, but we do, but we do_

And finally, they reached the destination where a minister awaits them. The vows were direct to the point but sincere. The wedding rings were simple, just a band of white gold. The engraving on Juvia's read ' _Forever Natsu's_ '. The words on Natsu's ring were ' _Eternally Juvia's_ '.

The oath had been spoken. The pledge had been declared. From then on, a happily-ever-after journey was about to begin.

The union was sealed with a passionate kiss, bringing tears to both the eyes of the bride and groom.

Truly, it was a joyous and unique affair. As expected of the Dragneels!

* * *

 **a/n: thank you to those who reviewed the first story. as I've indicated this is a collection of one-shots, but I might re-visit the first story to give it closure. but for now, I hope you enjoyed this one. the next story is a little bit dark and angsty (but it might change). thank you for the support.**


	3. Cheater

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **Summary: It pained him to his very core that SHE CHEATED! [AU]  
Genre: Drama...?  
Story's Tone: Surprisingly, light-hearted**

* * *

 **CHEATER**

* * *

More than anger, there was an unbearable pain seeping through his system.

 _She cheated. She cheated._

 _Cheated._

 _She._

 _Cheated._

 _She..._

 _Cheated..._

A steady chant played in his eardrums over and over again. At times, echoing and vibrating to add a continuous torture to his already weakening patience.

He held the camera in his shaking hands as he watched the voyeuristic film of her cheating. He clenched his fist around the tiny device, nearly crushing it with his strength.

How could she do that to him? After all he did for her? This was his payment?

He turned around to finally face the villain. She was on her knees, begging for him to forgive her. To give her one more chance.

"Please..." she clung to his legs, wailing. Her blue hair was a mess; her beautiful deep cerulean eyes showed a trace of regret. "Natsu, Juvia is begging you. Forgive her!"

"How could you, Juvia?" he spat out in. "How could you do this to me? I trusted you."

"Juvia didn't mean to. Juvia couldn't help it... Juvia craved for it, and her body could not resist it," she reasoned in desperation.

Mere excuses. Lame and insulting to his ears.

"Juvia didn't mean to cheat."

"That's what they all say," he growled, shoulders slumping down. He wanted to shake her hold on his leg, but feared he might hurt her. After this betraying act, he really cared about her. She's his wife, after all.

But the evidence in his hands was living proof of her crime. He wasn't the man who could easily forgive such trespasses. He suspected her already, and planted a hidden camera when he was out at work. And sure enough, the bluenette would arrive from her work earlier than usual, and proceed with such unforgivable actions. He just couldn't believe she would do something to hurt him.

When Juvia let go of his leg, Natsu sat on the carpeted floor of their living room. He grabbed sheets of printed paper, which further confirmed her cheating. Staring at the pictures on the piece of document made his blood boil. He crumpled them in anger.

"This isn't working, Juvia," he told her in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her lips quivering. She brought a hand to touch her husband's cheek. "Please... don't do this, Natsu."

"I..." his voice trailed off. "I have to, Juvia."

She already knew what he was implying. "Why?"

The question angered him further. "WHY? Why you ask? How about..." he gritted his teeth, "How about because you're about two hundred levels above me?! You're nearing the S-class level, while I'm just a wizard trainee! That's not fair. You were the one dissing my video game before, and now you're way above me in status!" he huffed and puffed in anger, folding his arms across his chest.

"And you effin' cheated by printing all those game hacks. You also played when I'm at work, which is truly unfair. You promised me that you'll wait for me to play the game when I taught you how to play it," Natsu kept ranting.

Juvia, for her part, remained silent, letting her husband continue with his childish tirade. The truth was, the bluenette was a little pissed off that Natsu even secretly filmed her, just to see if she's playing his video game. He can be very competitive, especially when it came to immature concepts.

The latest obsession of her husband was a role-playing game called _Fairy Tail Wizards_. The character starts off as a wizard-in-training that would advance, depending on the level reached. When Natsu started playing the game, Juvia scoffed at him, calling the game simplistic. She preferred the intellectual types. Natsu challenged his wife and made her check it out. Juvia loved it; she was in awe of the fantasy-adventure the game offered.

She chose the water element as her magic, which was a deliberate attempt to contrast Natsu's magic choice — fire. Soon, she became obsessed. Juvia even thought about strategies for missions while at work. At one point, starting the previous week, Juvia left work early so she can play. For sure, Natsu became quite suspicious when Juvia refused to play the game with him.

Well, understandably. Juvia was levels ahead of her husband. With his competitive nature, he wouldn't be able to accept that he was behind her, when it's in fact "his game". But what annoyed Natsu more was when he found out that Juvia actually cheated. Yes, Juvia googled ways to combat monsters and dark guilds to earn more jewels, and then eventually be promoted as a top wizard. It was, according to Natsu, a very cowardly thing to do.

"I'm taking the game away from you," Natsu announced, which Juvia dreaded to hear. She was about to argue, but she knew her husband's idiosyncrasies. "At least until I reach your level," he added snobbishly.

 _Yikes, that might take months!_

Juvia didn't realize she muttered it under her breath. Natsu, in anger, stood up, scooped Juvia from the floor, and hauled her against his shoulder.

"I'll show you what a real monster is," he snorted, already in his playful-but-quite-feral mood.

"Ooh, can you pretend to be an ice wizard?" Juvia teased, knowing exactly how her husband would react.

"Hell no. Gray liked playing that ice princess role. I'm gonna be a dragon slayer." They reached their bedroom, and Natsu dropped his wife on the bed. Juvia bounced slightly from the impact, and she pinched her husband's side, earning her a yelp. "Watch your attitude, my little water mage. This dragon slayer is about to make a big roar," he winked, and then pounced on his prey.

As Natsu proceeded with intimate caresses and sensual ministrations, he devised a plan. He'll just have to tire Juvia out every day. In that case, he will have sole possession of the game. For sure, in no time, he'll reach her level. Better yet, he'll let Juvia play again when he's reached the Wizard Saint level.

For now, his attention was fully focused on the _cheating_ bluenette underneath him.


	4. Week

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **Summary: To onlookers, they are just a regular couple. But in truth, these lovers are committing an immoral act...  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance  
Tone: Sombre  
Trigger Warning: Mature Theme - Adultery/Cheating**

* * *

 **WEEK**

* * *

To onlookers, they are just a regular couple. Fingers intertwined, loving gazes, tender caresses... But in truth, these lovers are committing an immoral act — a grave sin against their loved ones and friends.

Juvia Lockser presses her body closer to the man she loves. A week has gone by, a most perfect week. One week of claiming herself to be Natsu's girlfriend. And today is the last day of being seen as such.

Natsu Dragneel firmly clasps the hand of the woman he loves. It feels invigorating to touch her without hesitation. It is heartwarming to envelop her slender frame without guilt, at least for that one week.

Yes, after this week, this dishonest relationship would end. After this week, Natsu goes back to his pregnant wife and live a life of pretense. After this week, Juvia returns to her cold-hearted boyfriend and lead a life of secrecy.

Judge them all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that they just wanted to be selfish for once. Judge them all you want, but they just wanted to give in to the cravings of their body and heart.

You know what they say, sometimes the heart just doesn't want to listen to the brain.

So, Natsu and Juvia have engaged in a heated love affair for the past year. Enjoying each other's bodies, taking the pleasure to extremes, forgetting their worries and stresses momentarily... a liaison so dangerous but sensual and intimate at the same time.

But at the end of the day, both are submerged in a fiery misery that cannot be expunged the minute they lie beside their lovers.

Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel, albeit sweet and caring, often berates her husband. She never fails to mention his faults and highlights the minor flaws. Her nagging ways put great stress on her husband's exhausted body, especially after a hard day at work. So, as lame and poor an excuse it seems, Natsu seeks warmth and comfort from someone.

Gray Fullbuster is a stoic gentleman who rarely shows and states affection. He becomes tender and loving once in a blue moon, and it takes all of his girlfriend's patience and understanding. Yet, there are more days when she questions his love for her. There are more moments she cries because of feelings of neglect and jealousy. So, as lame and poor an excuse it seems, Juvia searches for a loving embrace and tingly touch.

They are less than friends but more than acquaintances. But just one moment, one spark, not even fuelled by alcohol, brought their lips together. Mind blowing, heart shattering, knees weakening, and defenses broken. Just a conversation full of complaints about their significant others clouded their logic.

Soon, the make-out sessions turned into cupping and groping, slowly leading to grinding and straddling. One month later, all barriers made of fabric are discarded. The joining of their limbs, infusion of sweat and juices, they became one.

All bad things eventually end. They need to end it before they lose the ones they love. They love each other, but they cannot afford to hurt those they already committed themselves to. They love each other, but they will try to be selfless for the ones they love.

Because at the end of the day — Gray is Juvia's saviour. He has led her out of a gloomy world she's born into. He is the first to bring her sunlight, to make her see a colourful beginning. He is the first one to make her smile.

Because at the end of the day — Lucy accepts every single blemish in Natsu's personality. She is the light at the end of the tunnel, when he suddenly feels trapped. She is the fresh start when everything seems to end.

Natsu is crazy about Juvia. He loves her bubbly character, how she's able to see the positive out of anything. He adores her passionate ways, how she can provide calmness even at the face of calamity. But all these personality has been developed because of Gray. That much Natsu is aware of.

Juvia is completely enamoured by Natsu. She admires his carefree attitude, how he's always full of energy even at the onset of failure. She idolizes his friendly demeanour, how he's never prejudice in giving assistance to anyone to the best of his abilities. But all these traits are due to Lucy's influence. That much Juvia knows.

Hence, in celebrating their one year cheating affair, the two have decided to give themselves a week. They have travelled to a different country, where no one knows their existence. For one week, they can act like lovers without care. They kiss outside in the streets. They check in the hotel without darting glances here and there. They ride the public transport, not minding if people look as Natsu places a peck on Juvia's lips.

One week to enjoy each other's bodies. Licking anywhere their heart desires. Kissing every nook and curve. Loud moans serving as the theme song to every pound, grind, and thrust.

And then it ends.

Natsu greets his pregnant wife with a passionate kiss. It will take some time before he fully erases the image of blue, flowing tresses and deep sapphire eyes. For now, he cannot tell Lucy he loves her. That is just too cruel to her, to himself, and to Juvia.

Juvia is shocked when Gray plants a wet kiss on her neck upon her return, claiming he missed her. It's an unusual gesture from him, as she's usually the one who initiates intimacy. He goes down on one knee. He takes out a white gold band with an aquamarine gem from his pocket, slips it into her finger, and proposes. She's teary-eyed but nods. She embraces him but doesn't say she loves him. Not for now. She feels guilty towards him, towards herself, and towards Natsu.

That one week is punctuated by a period, a complete stop. Not an ellipsis, because Natsu and Juvia will make sure that their tale is finished. No new chapter about their relationship would begin. Instead, Natsu will continue with the story he created with Lucy as his main girl. Instead, Juvia will start a brand new anecdote with Gray as her leading man.

It ends... they hope.

* * *

 **A/N: I am not endorsing cheating/adultery at all, just for the record. It's just something I want to explore but not go in-depth. Let me know what you think...**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the previous story. It was fun writing it.**

 **Lastly, for those also following my other stories, sorry for the delay. I'm having a hard time plotting out the next chapter for Inugami (Gruvia). As for Spark, I'm in the process of write-scratch-delete-rewrite-erase-rewrite... I'll get it done soon. Thanks for the patience.**


	5. Quirks

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **Summary: Can Natsu persuade Juvia that Gray loves her?  
Genre: Friendship... Brotp-esque  
Tone: Light-hearted**

* * *

 **QUIRKS**

* * *

 _Natsu, can you meet up with Juvia at Stoke's Pub?_

 _Sure, Juv. What time?_

 _Around 8p is okay? Please please don't tell anyone you're meeting up with Juvia._

 _Umm… yeah, sure. See ya._

It was odd receiving a text message from Juvia.

They rarely talked; and when they did, it was the usual 'hey, hello, how are you' pleasantries. As his best friend's girlfriend, Natsu made sure to get along well with her.

Still, it concerned him that Juvia asked to see him alone, and even requested for Natsu not to divulge this meeting to any of their friends. Especially Gray!

He opened the door to the pub, a small, quaint one he was somewhat familiar with but rarely go to. Their group of friends have a usual place they hang out, the complete opposite of this very location. Jazz music was playing softly in the background. It looked like only a few patrons were there, even a family with children. A recap of a hockey game was being played on the three to four television screens available.

He was acknowledged by a waitress, but Natsu immediately saw the top of a blue head. He pointed towards that direction and headed straight where his best friend's girlfriend was sipping some cocktail.

"Hey you," he greeted her as he slides to the seat across hers.

Juvia immediately flashed him a bright smile. Yet, Natsu could tell something was off. "Hi, Natsu. How are you?"

Natsu scratched his head. Before he let out an answer, the waitress greeted him to take an order. "Oh, just grab me a pint of Blue." As for food, he just snatched a piece of nacho set in front of Juvia. "Can I just share with you?"

Juvia nodded. "Of course. That's why Juvia ordered it."

The waitress left to grab his drink. "Is Blue really a good beer? Gray-sama is always filling up his fridge with it."

"Yup. I introduced it to him."

The cheery expression on Juvia's face fell. "Oh… Juvia thought that Gray-sama started drinking it because of it reminded him of Juvia's hair."

Natsu shrugged. "Maybe. You'll never know with the ice bastard." He noticed Juvia frowning slightly; she always did that whenever someone called her boyfriend names. His drink arrived and he took a swig first before proceeding to question Juvia. "So, what's up, Juv? Why this sudden secrecy?"

The bluenette stared at her own drink, biting down on the straw. She puffed out her cheeks, then blew out the breath, only to puff out her cheeks once more. Natsu knew she always does that when she's unsure of what to say.

"Come on, woman. You should know by now that I'm not very patient. Lemme know or I'll leave." He didn't mean to sound abrupt. The truth was, curiosity was killing him slowly.

Sighing out loud, Juvia bent down, placing her right cheek flat on the table. Natsu wasn't surprised at such behaviour. He had been a witness to many of her antics, oftentimes dramatic, quite humorous, and a few instances that were borderline pathetic. Before Juvia became Gray's girlfriend, the bluenette pursued his best friend with great persistence. Hence, Natsu had seen her at her worse as well.

Garbled sentences were released from her lips. She purposely spoke in a low voice, so she was barely audible. Not even his keen hearing can comprehend what she said. When Natsu insisted for her to repeat, Juvia straightened her position to directly gaze at him.

"Juvia-is-thinking-of-breaking-up-with-Gray-sama," she spoke without missing a breath. It was enough for Natsu to understand.

Here's one thing about Juvia. She often complained about Gray's cold behaviour towards her. Even when the two finally entered into a relationship, nothing much changed from his stance. He continued his nonchalant ways, although he was a little bit more lenient of Juvia's romantic showings. However, even with all his faults, Juvia never once considered of ending their relationship. This had gone on for three years. Why the sudden change?

"Are you that drunk?" he asked. Natsu knew she couldn't handle alcohol quite well. She's an emotional, weepy drunk — and he's not in the mood to deal with that at the moment.

"Juvia isn't. Juvia had been thinking about it since the past two months."

Okay, that sounded quite serious. Natsu grew concerned. Somewhere along the line, this very patient, loyal, and dedicated angel suddenly wanted to give up on the icy, unromantic bastard named Gray.

Not knowing what to say to that, he resorted to the next thing that popped up in his mind. "Why are you telling me? Why not call Levy or Luce? Heck, you should be asking Mira about this love-stuff crap!"

"Mira-san has work. Levy-chan is out on a date with Gajeel-kun," Juvia began to enumerate the reasons why she chose to call Natsu instead. "And Juvia can't contact Lucy-chan for some reason."

"Ah, yeah, Luce is out of the country. It was a last minute thing with her work. I only knew about it 'cause she asked me to feed her dog."

Juvia nodded. "I see… So, Juvia called Natsu-san."

Natsu scowled. He didn't like the implication that he's just the next best thing. "If you're planning on calling everyone, why the secrecy again?"

With a sheepish look, as if no major decision was plaguing her mind, Juvia giggled. "Juvia texted the same thing to Levy-chan, but she told me about her date. Juvia copied and pasted the same text message to Lucy-chan, but no reply. So, Juvia just forwarded the message to Natsu-san."

The long explanation didn't make Natsu feel better at all. "Why jeez, thanks Juv. Now I know I'm just a convenient substitute for the others."

"Don't say that. Juvia didn't think of you that way. Juvia just needed a friend right now."

Natsu snorted, unconvinced. "You should've asked to meet up with Gray instead." Using a mocking voice, Natsu went on to imitate Juvia, " _Gway-sama, Juvia thinks of bweaking up with Gway-sama_! Ha! I wonder how the icy bastard would react."

A sad visage descended on Juvia's face. "Gray-sama would just nod, agree, and leave. He wouldn't even ask Juvia for her reason. He wouldn't even beg Juvia to reconsider." She played with the straw, swirling her drink vigorously, the melting ice cubes creating a clinking sound as they hit the glass wall. "Juvia knows Gray doesn't love her."

Chugging his own drink, Natsu gulped the cold beer to quench his throat's dryness. He wiped the excess liquid that formed on his upper lip line. "You've been with him for three years. Isn't that proof enough that he loves you."

"Perhaps for the past year or so," she agreed quickly. "But not anymore, Juvia could tell. Not once Gray-sama had even uttered," she halted, darting her eyes around, as if the very words she was about to utter were taboo.

"I love you?" Natsu supplied for her. It seemed Juvia was caught off guard. She blinked at him in confusion before nodding. Chuckling, Natsu grabbed a handful of nachos and popped them in his mouth. Even with a mouthful, he assured the bluenette she was mistaken in her assumption. "You're wrong, Juv. I'm sure ice princess loves you. He's just not very vocal about it." Still not saying anything, Natsu took advantage of her silence to expand on his point. "Look, I don't think he ever said that to anyone. Not to his adoptive mom, not to his ex-girlfriends.

"And certainly not to Juvia, right?"

There was no winning against her at the moment. Juvia was completely convinced of Gray's love, or well, lack thereof.

"You see Juv, you just don't realize it," his speech started. "Doesn't Gray always give you sunflowers during your anniversaries? It's 'cause he knows it became your favourite one. It symbolizes the day you met him. "

Juvia recalled the fateful day, that despite the rain, she met Gray in a field of bright sunflowers. The downpour suddenly turned into drizzles; soon, the sun's rays were beaming down on them. It was the day Juvia fell in love with Gray. She didn't think Gray would remember; he wasn't very keen on such minute details. It was always Juvia who recounted that first meeting to their friends.

"How about whenever you eat steak, you have this weird ritual of turning your plate counter-clockwise, three times. That's three times all the time, as if you're trying to find the perfect angle when you cut into the steak," Natsu laughed at the thought. "And yet when you cut into it, you always do it smacked right down the middle. You never failed to do that."

"Gray-sama noticed that?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Natsu took another sip of the newly arrived pint. "Sure, yeah, he knows your quirks now."

"What else, Natsu?"

"What else? Hmm… how about whenever you come across food you truly disliked, you would pinch your nose as if blocking the smell. You do that every time you're in front of fried fish, chicken noodle soup, anything with pomegranate, and coffee."

Juvia giggled hearing it. The tiredness and stress visible on her face seemed to have been lifted. Natsu continued, noticing the change of attitude in the bluenette. He mentally applauded himself for succeeding in convincing her.

"You don't know how to roll your tongue, so you practice it when you think no one's watching. And then you try to look down and end up getting cross-eyed. Just like this," Natsu demonstrated what Juvia normally does.

Juvia burst out laughing at his ridiculous face.

"Also, your hobby is to sing with your off-key tune when you know no one's listening or nearby. In fact, you've visited karaoke places by yourself so you can sing your heart out."

Juvia gasped, probably shocked she got found out. This was a habit that had been observed by many, in fact. Except, it was one man who noticed it first and passed on the information to everyone.

By this time, happiness was brimming from Juvia's eyes, evident from the big smile she's displaying.

Juvia reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand, clasping it in hers. "Thank you so much Natsu," she exclaimed, holding his hand tightly. "Thank you for showing me that Gray-sama knows many things about Juvia."

"Well, what are friends for, huh?

"C-can… can Juvia consider Natsu as her best friend now?"

This time, it was Natsu who was taken aback. Just one somewhat-intimate discussion and his relationship with the caring, affectionate, sweet, and beautiful bluenette had been upgraded.

"Sure. Why not. I'll just add you to my list of girl-hyphen-friends harem, called the Friendzoned Club."

Juvia laughed, releasing Natsu's hand. "It's only friendzoned if romantic feelings are involved, Natsu. In our case, it's not. This is genuine friendship."

Natsu rolled his eyes at her, but simply glad of her change in demeanour. He always preferred the bubbly Juvia than the dramatic, gloomy one.

"One thing Gray knows for sure," he winked at her, "Is that you're a keeper, and that he's lucky to have you. Any man is lucky to have your heart." He could see the welling in her eyes. Such simple words but it touched Juvia, he could tell. Ah, she was truly a sweetheart. "Now, go. Go and find Gray, and do your usual declaration. I'm sure you'd wanna do that now after this newfound info about him," he shooed her teasingly. She was hesitant, but he was more insistent. "Go, Juvia. Go and hug ice princess and refuel your feelings for him."

With his convincing power, Juvia relented. She slowly stood up, and then walked to Natsu's side. She planted a soft, lingering kiss on both his cheeks.

"Juvia is lucky to have Natsu," was the words that made the inside of his chest ache a bit.

"Anytime, Juv. Just promise me you won't say a word about the things I said to Gray?"

Holding a thumbs up, Juvia proclaimed that this meeting would be just between the two of them. Their own little secret. Saluting like the cute dork she is, Juvia waved a goodbye. In a matter of seconds, she was out the door.

Natsu's eyes drifted to her half-full cocktail. "It's me who told Gray all about you, Juv. I told him all about your quirks," he mumbled under his breath. "I've liked you for a long time," he let out a confession that would never be heard by the intended recipient.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed/read the last story. As for this one, I hope you enjoyed it. I really planned to make it a BROTP between Natsu and Juvia, but I don't know what happened along the way... I guess it's the Navia fan in me who always likes to add romance. I am planning to write a part two for Profess (first story); hopefully that pans out well.**


	6. Requited

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **Summary: This time, it's Juvia with a drunken confession. It's Profess Part II.  
Genre: Definitely romantic, I think.  
Tone: Humourous, I hope**

* * *

 **REQUITED**

 _ **profess part ii**_

* * *

The last time that Juvia called him was… never?

Yup, he never had a conversation with the gorgeous bluenette over the phone. He saved her number just to add to his contacts list. Wait, no, that's definitely inaccurate. He made it seem that he just wanted to increase his contacts. But when he asked Lucy to input Juvia's number, the truth was, he really wanted her number.

He's liked her the moment he saw her. Yet, he never really found the chance — or the courage — to even send her a message.

It's ten in the evening, and his caller ID flashed Juvia's name.

Fuckin' thumb was shaking when he touched the answer button.

"Oh, hey, Juvia… what's up? Wait, it's Juvia right?"

Lame, real lame.

He heard breathing at the other end. Before he could asked again, a loud wail traveled to his ear piece, making him flinch away from the phone.

" _GWAAAAY-SAAAAMAAA!"_

It was Juvia's voice. Definitely her. Calling her beloved ice bastard. Natsu scowled. What's this, a prank call from his unrequited love?

"Uh, no. This ain't the bastard. It's Natsu. You've got the wrong number."

There was sniffling at the other line, followed by a hiccup. "Gu-guwaay-shama," she sobbed. "Juvin needs to tell you shomething."

What the…? Juvin? She referred to herself that when she's inebriated. Was she drunk? Was she drunk-calling him?

"Juvin ishh in wuv," she continued with her drunken message. Should he just continue to sit back, relax, and listen to her? Let her continue to embarrass herself? He had seen her drunk, and it wasn't pretty. She could go from hysterical to downright embarrassing — crying, laughing, shouting. At one point, she even kissed anyone in sight, from Cana to Lucy… and even him. Yup, she kissed him. On the lips. With tongue. And as much as he tried to stop himself, he couldn't help but not stop. He pined for her for so long; what's wrong with giving in for a temporary bliss?

Only, Gray was quick to yank her the moment he spotted them kissing. Cockblock. It's not like he had a claim on Juvia. For fuck's sake, he wouldn't even acknowledge her feelings!

"Yeah, yeah, you're in love with the ice princess. Nothing's new," he responded, rolling his eyes. Add 'being cruel and heartbreaker' to the list of her drunken antics. Did she really need him to be her main listener for her umpteenth love confession to Gray?

"No, not the ice pwincessh," she protested with a wail. "Tha-that's why Juvin ishh calling. Because Juvin fell for shomeone elsh."

That made him perk up from his seat. He quickly turned off the TV, so he could fully concentrate on what she's saying.

"What do you mean?"

"It started last month," Juvia began her tale, her words were consistently garbled but comprehensible. "Juvin suddenly couldn't stop thinking about this guy," she paused due to a hiccup. "He confessed he loves Juvin. So now, Juvin keeps dreaming about him, whether awake or asleep."

Great, he thought. The ice bastard wasn't his only 'love rival'; there's another one as well. He wondered if it was one of their friends. Could it be Gajeel? He had been Juvia's best friend since childhood. There's a big possibility. But the guy had been so enamored with a different bluenette, though too 'chicken' to actually confess. There's Jellal, who seemed to be getting somewhat closer to Juvia. Yet, he had this great inkling that Juvia was just giving unsolicited advice on how to woo Erza back (the couple are on a two-week break!). It couldn't possibly be Laxus, could it? His relationship with Cana-the-drunk had been going strong. Who else was there? Freed? Bixlow? (Yuck, he just couldn't picture Juvia kissing the tongue-wagging Bixlow!) Elfman? (Juvia's not the type to cheat with a married man.) Jet? Droy? (Double ew! Plus, those guys would be forever loyal to Levy.)

He realized Juvia was still rambling while he let his thoughts ran wild.

"Juvin always wonders how it'd feel to be enveloped in his arms; how his kisses would taste like. Although, Juvin had already kissed him before," she snickered. "But Juvin was too drunk to remember it."

 _Who the fuck is this guy?_ He was going crazy trying to guess the man-not-named-Gray whom captivated the bluenette.

"Gway-sama," Juvia said this in a low whisper this time, "Juvia cares about you. You will always be in Juvia's heart." Her declaration this time was sincere, as if her drunkenness had all but dissipated. "But this time, Juvia's affections are for someone else. Juvia wants to confess to you that…" she trailed off, making Natsu's heart stop for a moment. Was she going to reveal this lucky mystery bastard who replaced Gray in her eyes?

"Juvia has fallen in love with Natsu-san."

And then the line went dead.

Natsu stared at the phone in his hand. He could hear the beating of his heart thumping to a heightened volume. He felt hotness surging all over his body, as if he was engulfed in a feeling of flames.

Did she… did she just… say that… in… fuckin'… love… with… Natsu-san?

Who's Natsu? It's him, right? That was him — the man Juvia described?

He wasn't sure if he heard her right. He should probably call her again. But what good would it do to talk to a drunk? But he needed to know. He wanted to know if he was truly the man who can own her heart.

Strange and perhaps out of character, Natsu felt warm liquid pooling in his eyelids. Shit, for the love of all mankind, he felt like crying.

##

####

##

##

####

##

##

##

A rather sober Juvia stared at the phone clasped in her shaking hands. She did it. She finally gave out her best drunken performance. Biting her lips to keep herself from squealing out loud, she fanned herself from what she just did. _Oh, what a courageous girl you are Juvia!_

"How's that for a confession, huh, Natsu-san?" she giggled, so proud of herself. Inhaling deeply and then letting her breath out slowly, Juvia readied herself as she got out of her car and walked towards Natsu's front door.

He's in for a double surprise.

* * *

 **a/n: posting this quickly, as I was able to write it quickly. I didn't plan to create a Profess part 2, but the plot just popped in my head. I don't have plans to create a second part for Quirks (I apologize to those who asked). then again, we'll never know. So in a way, both stories have a bit of a similar vibe. while the other one remains bittersweet; this one, i hope, is quite sweet. Hope you readers enjoyed it. Until next time.**

 **oh, and I had a shameless promotion of my first ever Navia fic here. Did you see it? Giggles~**


	7. Whirlwind part 1

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **Summary: It started as a terrible date that progressed quickly into a whirlwind romance. [au]**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Tone: Fluffity fluff fluff?**

* * *

 **WHIRLWIND**

* * *

"Hi Gray-sama, what's up?"

Juvia ran to the table as soon as she saw the man who brought sunshine into her life. As bright as the rays of the ball of fire, her smile illuminated her face. All she wanted to give this man was a cheerful disposition.

"Bubbly as always," the raven-haired man remarked as soon as the bluenette slid into the booth across from him.

This crowded eatery at Fifth Avenue overlooking Lakeshore was their usual hangout — a place for the two of them. This was where they first saw each other, during a rainy afternoon, when Juvia's world felt empty and gloomy. This place had been witness to her shy, teary confession, and subsequently, his considerate rejection. This busy restaurant was where they decided to remain forever platonic, despite Juvia's rather bold love declarations.

This place would always serve their meeting place, where Gray would tell her he found a girl he liked, lusted, and fell in love with. This location was where he would seek Juvia's comfort when he got dumped or he decided to become the dumpee.

So, it would be no surprise (but always remained painful) to Juvia that Gray would tell her he was about to date someone new again.

"So, who's the lucky girl that's not called Juvia?" remarked the bluenette in a rather giggly tone of the bluenette.

"Am I that predictable?" he smugly asked.

"Kinda," Juvia giggled again. "Let's see, about three weeks ago, you dumped Brandy. For you to call Juvia here could only mean you're thinking of dating someone. Unless..." she trailed off to give him an obvious scowl as she leaned forward, and then continued to say, "Unless you already dated someone without telling Juvia!"

Gray poked her on the forehead. "You know I wouldn't do that."

They had this strange agreement, an idea concocted by Juvia and (shockingly) implemented by Gray. Juvia jokingly told Gray that he needed her permission to date someone, or at least to notify her. Perhaps racked with guilt, Gray agreed. So for the last four years, this set up between them kept going.

Even with Gray still engraved in her heart, though not as deeply embedded as before, Juvia became the confidante and shoulder-to-lean-on. She was aware Gray loved her, even though it was platonic and not romantic. At times, she'd let herself be engrossed with her delusions of being his girlfriend. But for the last two years, she managed to quickly chide herself when the imaginations get out of hand.

"Okay, so who's the one who finally captured your heart after three gruelling weeks of being single?"

Gray snorted. She made it sound as if he couldn't survive a day without a girlfriend. "An intern at the office."

Juvia groaned. Intern would mean a graduating student or freshly off the university scene. "Really, Gray-sama, a young girl?"

"Hey!" Gray protested; he knew how Juvia's mind works. "Just cause she's an intern doesn't mean she's too young."

"How old?"

"Twenty-three."

Juvia shrugged. Nothing wrong with an eight-year age gap. "When you were eighteen, she was just ten," she said nonchalantly.

"When you put it that way..." Gray rolled his eyes.

This was how their usual discussions about Gray's love life went. Juvia had gotten used to it; before, there was a stabbing pain in her chest. How could he casually talk about a woman he had the hots for in front of her? But to Juvia, she'd rather have him as a platonic friend than lose him forever. She was willing to put up with. Now, she had developed immunity. Perhaps, she had even slowly fallen out of love.

Gray proceeded to tell Juvia how this lady-intern captured his fancy. He described in limited details, and she listened intently, munching on the food she ordered. The discussion was casual and standard, until Gray brought up something a little awkward for her.

Juvia's own romantic life that was completely lacking. Though Gray didn't want to explicitly ask, he had this nagging feeling that she was holding back for him. Was she holding back because of the hope that someday she would be the one to capture his attention?

"Juvia had no time for that," she reasoned. They never really talked about Juvia's love issues, because there really was nothing to talk about. She never divulged to Gray if she wanted to date someone, because there was no one who asked her out. After Gray rejected her, Juvia refocused her attention on her career as a marketing writer.

"Juvia's love is her job. That's all that matters."

"And if I set you up?"

Choking on the cranberry juice, Juvia gave Gray the stink-eye. "What's all this about, Gray-sama? You never really brought this idea before?"

Explaining why the sudden matchmaking concept, Gray said a friend asked to be set-up. And while Gray has quite a number of friends, all of those are mutual friends of this friend. Hence, Gray wanted to find him someone outside their group of friends.

"So... you thought about Juvia?"

She didn't know whether to feel offended or elated at the prospect. She hadn't been on a date for the longest time. In fact, she hadn't been in a relationship for a longer period. Consider her new to the dating scene. Juvia was unsure, but Gray was insistent. Just try it, he persisted. Just one date, that's all. He personally vouched for the guy's character as well.

And could Juvia ever say no to Gray? Of course not.

So, come Saturday evening, Juvia would be meeting a guy named Natsu Dragneel.

##

##

##

It was Juvia's twentieth time to check her phone. Her 'date' was already thirty-six minutes late. Didn't Gray tell this friend of his that Juvia's very anal when it comes to being on time? Whenever they meet up, Gray made sure to arrive earlier than Juvia just to prevent the bluenette from steaming in annoyance. She rarely get irritated at him; but the one time he was two hours late, she didn't talk to him for a week. Justified! He couldn't even bother to let her know his girlfriend was having a crisis. Of course his girlfriend was priority more than Juvia!

Thirty-six minutes, now thirty-seven, was already starting to test Juvia's patience. However, she arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early. She was already waiting for almost an hour, feeling a little embarrassed. She assumed that other diners were hypothesizing that her date had ditched her.

"Juvia, right?"

A casually-clad boy pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Well, not a boy, but a man with boyish features. He gave her a toothy grin, almost sheepish, but it could also be because of mischief. Juvia eyed him. He was dressed in a classic crew neck sweater, the colour of the midnight sky. What turned her off was the charcoal chino joggers he wore to complete his somewhat stylish outfit. Yet, it made Juvia feel overdressed with her auburn, long-sleeved knit trapeze dress that only reached her mid-thigh. However, her opaque black tights compensated what she thought was quite-scandalous outfit. (Okay, Juvia's a little on the conservative side. Sue her!). Her platform shoes completed her get-up, making her look classy and chic.

But of course, next to this man with dishevelled salmon-colour spikes, Juvia appeared dressed to the nines.

"Natsu Dragon, right?" she asked innocently. She recalled Gray's warning: don't ever mention that Natsu's last name sounded similar to a dragon. He hated it apparently.

The toothy grin vanished, replaced by a burning glare. "Juvia of the Deep, right?"

Juvia widened her eyes, hearing that god-forsaken nickname from high school. Gray must've warned him too about her greatest pet peeve. She gritted her teeth. "Juvia is glad that you made it just in time," she remarked with a forced smile laced with fake sweetness.

Natsu shrugged. "Well… I waited for my cat to take a nap, so I couldn't leave." Wow, he didn't even bother with a considerate excuse. "I was hoping you'd be gone by the time I got here," he smirked. He grabbed the menu and lazily glanced at the food items. "Gray said you hate people being late; and yet, you're still here."

Inhaling deeply, and then releasing it slowly, Juvia gathered happy thoughts so that her temper wouldn't rise to the extremes. "Are you ready to order? Juvia has studied that menu for forty minutes. She already memorized the exact enumeration of the food items, even the two typos."

Momentarily, Natsu stared at her with a non-impressed visage. Seconds passed, and then he started snickering. "Okay, Gray did mention that you're quite the nerd. But, I didn't really you're a complete geek. That ice princess doesn't know how to match-make at all."

An outburst was inevitable. It was a mixture of indirectly insulting her Gray-sama and straightforward, without blinking, offending her character. Yet, Juvia was never one to create a scene. Instead, she gathered her purse and scarf, headed straight to the cashier and paid for the glass of ice wine she had. Without saying a word, she left the rude 'blind date'. She would deal with Gray later, once she calmed down.

As she was a few steps away from the restaurant's entrance, a strong grip on her elbow prevented her from moving. She didn't even need to turn around to know that this Natsu Dragneel had stopped her.

"What?" she coldly snapped without turning.

"I didn't want this date," came the reply.

Juvia forcefully shook off his hold on her, but pivoted to finally stare at him. He was an inch or two shorter than Gray, but some inches taller than her. She thought she wouldn't even need to crane her neck or struggle on her tiptoes if she were to kiss him. But of course, that wouldn't be a problem as she wouldn't even going to kiss him ever.

"Oh, it's not like Juvia begged for this date."

"You just couldn't say no to _your_ Gray, huh?"

Blinking, Juvia frowned at the remark. "Juvia doesn't know what you're implying. Whatever it is, you were very rude, un-gentleman-like, a huge jerk, a douche that needs to be bitch-slapped, a bastard that deserves a beating, and the worst date ever."

Natsu couldn't suppress his laughter. Whether he was laughing at her, or with her, Juvia couldn't care less anymore. She already wasted her precious time on this stupid date. She could've been in front of her laptop, writing a fiction novel, while binge-watching on Netflix. She turned her back on him and proceeded to walk away. She was barely a short distance away from him when he stopped her once again.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, grabbing ahold of Juvia's hand. "I actually intended to be rude and late to piss you off."

"Why?" she snapped.

"Cause…" he whined like a little kid. "Cause I want you to tell Gray that I'm a douche, so he'll be discouraged to pair me up with someone."

Juvia sighed. It felt like a circus act all of a sudden. Why did she even agree with Gray in the first place? Oh, wait, it's because it was Gray hence she agreed. "Juvia doesn't seem to comprehend."

"Cause I just broke up with my girlfriend, and he's just eager for me to move on," he explained with a sheepish grin. One would think he was in jest, but Juvia could read the sincerity of his reasoning. "It's actually someone else's idea. I'm not sure if you know Erza, but yeah… Gray's quite scared of her. And when she forced Gray to find me a date, the ice bastard willingly agreed."

Juvia nodded, understanding dawned on her. It didn't mean that she wasn't pissed. She was, especially at her Gray-sama now. "Gray-sama has mentioned this Erza countless times, and Juvia could tell he's intimidated by her. Thank you for explaining it to you." She pulled her hand away, after realizing he was still gripping it. "Goodbye," she curtly bid him.

"Well, we're both already here. It's hard to get a reservation on this restaurant, and Gray managed to use his connections. Let's just enjoy it," he quickly prevented her from leaving. "It doesn't have to be a date. Just two people sharing a table," he added to further convince her.

Turning around once more to face him, Juvia rolled her eyes. "You do realize that we already lost the reserved table, right?" Natsu blinked in confusion. Juvia laughed a little. "Juvia is quite hungry though, but it doesn't have to be this place. You're welcome to join."

##

##

##

She hated to admit it, but she was having fun. The new restaurant she went to was just across the street from the earlier one. Her no-longer-a-date followed after her, crossing the street. They were just sharing a table, like he suggested. Yet, the conversation became quite jovial and entertaining. He was random, which suited her imaginative mind.

Natsu, it turned out, was aware of Juvia's infatuation with Gray. The latter had mentioned it before to his group of friends, although he never mentioned her name. "Gray thought I'm too stupid to deduce that the 'conservative bluenette' was you."

"Is that how Gray-sama described Juvia to his friends?"

"At first, yeah. He talked about you a lot; one would think he reciprocates your feelings."

"Oh…" Juvia didn't know whether to be happy hearing that or not. It was a good thing that Natsu seemed to possess the presence of mind to veer the topic into a different direction.

"So writer, huh?"

The eagerness on her face became visible. Juvia loved talking about her profession, which started as a hobby. "Juvia writes promotional materials for marketing and advertisements. Have you seen the pink buses for the Breast Cancer Research campaign? The slogans and catchphrases all came from Juvia's brain!"

Natsu laughed. "Even the way you talk is creative."

"And you as a paramedic doesn't seem to fit," Juvia honestly declared. She just couldn't see him as someone to be responsible for someone's life. Natsu exuded a playful character who cannot be serious.

Natsu scratched his head, unsure of how to respond to that. "You should see me in uniform. I totally rock." The smirk on his face was enough to make Juvia grimace. "It ain't a fun job, but it does feel fulfilling to help someone. When I'm on night shifts, we usually respond to calls because of drunk people."

The discussion regarding their respective careers got longer, with both quite curious of what entails their job profession. Next thing they realized, four hours had passed since the disastrous first meeting. For a not-a-date dinner, it was successful.

When it was time to leave, they asked for separate bills. After all, to reiterate, it was not a date.

Returning to the parking lot across the street, Natsu realized Juvia was walking straight to the bus stop. "You didn't drive?"

"Juvia doesn't drive."

It was nearing midnight. He offered to take her home; she agreed right away. Reaching the front of Juvia's apartment, Juvia was quick to get out of the car, give her thanks, and bid a goodbye. Natsu dashed out of his car.

"Hey Juvia!" he called out. "I'm still off work tomorrow. How about brunch, lunch, or dinner?"

Juvia eyed him, one brow raised. "You're asking Juvia out for a date? But you were such a terrible date?"

Natsu grinned that cheeky grin. "Nah, just asking you to share a table. But, it's gonna be on me, you know…" he paused, running his fingers through his hair as if embarrassed. "Just to apologize for my earlier behaviour. Plus," he winked at her before continuing, "I'm interested in that fantasy novel you're trying to write."

It was such a casual invitation. And whether he actually meant it as a date, or not, Juvia couldn't help but say yes. "Brunch would be good. Juvia rarely goes for brunch," she gave him a genuine smile. He was a pleasant meal companion, that much she admitted to herself. "But since Juvia doesn't drive, you need to pick Juvia up."

Natsu saluted like a soldier. "Promise, and I won't be late. I'll be here at eleven a.m. on the dot!"

With a promise of a not-a-date brunch, the two greeted each other a good night.

##

##

##

At ten-forty-five in the morning the next day, Natsu stood outside Juvia's apartment, waiting for the bluenette. He was a man of brash decisions, but never when it came to dealing with women. He was always careful around them. His first girlfriend was a childhood best friend. They were together for the bulk of junior to senior high school. By the second year of university, they drifted from each other. Soon, the romantic atmosphere between them became platonic.

His next three relationships, respectively, barely lasted a year. He tried hard to hang on and keep the romance going. Yet, all three had given him the same reason for dumping him — his immature nature. Even his friends had commented about his childish ways that he must change, if he wants to meet a nice woman.

Natsu thought that being a loyal, one-woman man should be enough. He prioritized the woman in his life, and yet they tend to focus on his flaws. He was willing to give up until he met Lucy. Instantly, they clicked. She accepted, and hopefully loved, his childlike behaviour. She wasn't bothered when his work schedule got in the way of their plans.

She was amazing, and he was happy with her. Too happy that he even bought an engagement ring. But all good things come to an end, so they say. Lucy got pregnant, and it wasn't his.

Yet, it was still Lucy who dumped him.

Thus, his close friends were insistent to find a woman who can accept his flaws and busy hours. A woman who can devote her love to him. A woman who can love him for all he is.

Gray had this grand idea of pairing him with the most dedicated, passionate, and lovable woman he knew — Juvia.

"Wow, you're early," commented Natsu, as Juvia stepped out of the apartment building five minutes before eleven. "I thought you're very strict when it comes to time? Shouldn't you be here at eleven sharp? Not ten-fifty-five, not ten fifty-eight. It should be eleven on the dot!"

Juvia giggled. "You're very funny. Did you wait long?"

"Nah, I just got here fifteen minutes ago."

The spontaneity developing between them made Natsu smile. He liked this — the relaxed feeling around her. It was as if he can fart in front of her and he wouldn't mind what she'd say or think. There wasn't this forced sense of impressing her. He couldn't comprehend if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Usually, when one has developed attraction toward another, one would want to show their best qualities.

Not around Juvia. Yet, he liked being around her.

He asked Juvia if there was a restaurant she wanted to go to. She explained the place, and Natsu decided not to go there.

"Aren't you an 'askhole'?" Juvia glowered. "You ask a person's opinion, but you know you're already going to disregard it." The grimace and the puffed cheeks added to her cuteness.

"I like that," he nodded in agreement. "Askhole. Clever!" They already appeared like an old, bickering couple.

To say brunch was enjoyable was an understatement. The two had fun. They didn't even notice the restaurant staff eyeing the two of them. They hogged their table for four hours, that's why! Natsu had an abundant appetite, and Juvia was able to keep up.

The subjects of their conversation varied. They discussed about their childhood — Juvia grew in an orphanage, while Natsu was adopted by a single father. They talked about their guilty pleasures, strange hobbies, what ticks them off, quirks, and idiosyncrasies.

By the time they arrived back at Juvia's apartment building, it was late afternoon. Juvia didn't readily get out of the car, like she did the previous night. Instead, she turned to look at Natsu with confused eyes.

"You annoy me, Natsu," she said without a hint of hesitation.

Natsu guffawed at her honesty. "Yeah? You're probably the last girl I want to date," he shrugged, eager to supply her with the truth. He leaned forward and gingerly placed his lips against hers. They stayed like that momentarily, in a locked position, very awkward and unfeeling. It was like watching a cheesy drama were B-list actors couldn't even act out a passionate kiss.

Natsu's lips left Juvia's and he gazed at her. "Let's try that again and see if there's any spark." Once again, he pecked her lips with his. Whether it was intentional or not, Juvia opened her mouth, and Natsu took it as an invitation for a deeper session. So, he complied.

He bit her lower lip, his tongue pushing it more open. When the access had been granted, he began to taste her. She responded with equal movement, as if their tongues were in a choreographed dance. And like their conversations, the kiss was random, a little unorganized, but it was long. Natsu managed to unbuckle his seatbelt and leaned forward, pushing Juvia against the door of his car. There were probably passersby witnessing this raw sexual tension inside the car.

But they didn't care. At the moment, they were trying to find if there was a tiny bit of chemistry igniting between them.

And when they let go of each other's mouth, breathing for needed oxygen, they both shrugged.

"See you next week for a not-a-date dinner again?"

"Sure," Juvia said. "Be here no later than six p.m. on Friday."

Just before she opened the door, Juvia leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "How's that for a first kiss?"

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

 **A/N: There is a part two for this, since it'd be hard for the readers to read such a looooong chapter. I apologize if I wrote this in one-go without reviewing. i wanted to get it out of my hand and just post it. I'm not even sure if the flow of the story was smooth. For this fic, I tried being less descriptive. Was that a good decision? Let me know if it felt the writing abrupt and jagged.**

 **this was originally meant as a love-square among Juvia, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. hmm... maybe I can still do that for the part 2... XD**

 **thank you to those who read and reviewed last chapter.**


	8. Happiness

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

 **Summary: He was her definition of happiness.  
Genre: Melodrama-ish  
Tone: Melancholic-ish**

* * *

 **HAPPINESS**

* * *

He stood a few feet away, just staring at me with those sparkling eyes. Were they really sparkling or was it just my imagination? As I inched closer and closer to where he was, I could clearly see the signature goofy grin plastered on his face. My heart thumped for the umpteenth time. He always had a way to make my heart beat.

I knew that my heart — and my life — completely belonged to him.

With big strides, he closed the distance between us. I extended a hand, reaching out to him. He immediately clasped it with a strong grip.

I knew that I was safe — that I would be safe as long as he was beside me.

I blinked, and the surroundings around me changed. Something glittered from my hand. A ring with the brightest glisten rested on the fourth finger of my left hand. I was his, until the day I would take my last breath.

I spoke with uncertainty, though I couldn't hear my voice. I was unsure how he would react. But as I finished delivering the news, an excited yelp came from his lips. The sound reverberated throughout, though I couldn't hear his voice. Yet, I knew he was glad.

He placed a palm on my abdomen, giving me the broadest smile. Was it our imagination that we felt a faint heart beating from within? The vision of a bubbly child, whether with blue hair or pink, rosy cheeks, and heavenly scent.

That was my future. His future. Our future.

Me, enveloped in his arms. It was the greatest feeling and the warmest sensation. With him, I will be complete. It was happiness.

"Juvia?"

I blinked, and everything faded. I stirred from sleep. And when I came into consciousness, the darkness of the surroundings brought heaviness in my chest. The slight cool night breeze created a sorrowful impression. Slowly, I regained reality.

There was that deep, husky voice whispering to me, calling my name. I couldn't respond, so he proceeded to nudge me lightly.

"Gray-sama?" I whispered back.

"I think you were having a dream."

I looked around me. My fellow guild members were all sprawled on the forest ground, deep asleep. Gray-sama was on night watch duty.

My eyes automatically looked at the slumbering form a few feet from where I placed my sleeping bag. It was the man in my dream. That tousled locks the colour of salmon. The mischievous smile that highlighted the boyish charm. The oozing energy and reckless disposition. I had never considered him as anything, other than a guild member. Rarely did I even think of him as a friend. His element opposed mine. I could make his flame fizzle with a snap of a wrist. He was more than an acquaintance, less than a friend. He was simply a comrade.

And yet, he was vivid in my dream. He showed me the one thing that could fulfill my sincerest wish. He gave me that completeness I longed for all my life.

It was all a dream.


	9. Viewer

**Summary: He watches her from afar - happy and someone else's.  
Genre: Romance (Lost Love)  
Story's Tone: A little mellow**

* * *

 **VIEWER**

* * *

She looks really happy. I can see it in her eyes. It's sort-of _shiny, shimmering, splendid_ type, especially when she's looking at him. They've been together for almost a year now, and everyone's just so supportive and happy they admitted their feelings for each other. Well, everyone except for me.

Tiny flames of annoyance ignite inside my body every time she goes near him. Oh, hey! She brings him food, acting the part of a dutiful wife. Goodness, you're only his girlfriend. What the hell! She's at it again, feeding him. Ugh, the idiot can _soooooo_ eat by himself. I couldn't help but snort as she wipes his mouth. What is she trying to be now? His mother?

It is annoying — these public displays of affection. The guild ain't the place for that. Okay, I'm just jealous, but they should at least have a professional decorum and not treat this place like a love hotel! Fuck, I don't even want to think about them when they're all alone in a more intimate setting.

I can't help the way I feel because I think I complement her more. From day one till now, I am confident I can make her smile the way he does. If it's protection she needs, everyone in this guild can attest to my strength and power. (Then again, this beautiful woman needs no man to protect her! She's probably one of the strongest mages I know.)

Some time ago I unintentionally eavesdropped on a conversation she had with Levy and Lucy. They quizzed her on what made her fall in love with the damn brat. She said he's a good listener, a great supporter, a loving boyfriend, and a smart fighter (her words, not mine. I'd be the last one to compliment that annoying piece of jerkface). Girl's blind to the wily ways of that shit-starter. Basically, I just don't like him to be with her.

The unfortunate part to all that is… I could be everything she wants from a lover. I could give her those and much more. But as they say, or more like I heard from Erza, the ways of the heart are unpredictable and beyond logic. Why him and not me? How come he gets to kiss her lips, but I can't? Why can't she wrap her slender arms around my neck and plant a kiss on my cheek instead? Why should it be him?

I respect the weird-looking dude, don't get me wrong. He's a great warrior, and he makes me proud to be his fellow Fairy Tail mage. Growing up together, I know he can be a gentleman if he chooses (and it seems that's how he is around her). He is loyal and dedicated. And for sure, he will sacrifice his life for those he loves. Basically, she's in good hands.

And I've seen him how delicate he is around her. Though he's not as affectionate as her when around people, he's pretty much romantic and sweet in private. How I know this? I am witness to that, by accident [again].

It was during her birthday; the guild held a party for her. It's the first time she's celebrating her birthday, even when she's been in Fairy Tail for years. Wars and missions kept her from enjoying her special day, but this year was an exception. She was suddenly "free". And Mira being Mira, supported by Erza and Cana, planned an extravagant birthday bash for the water mage. So, everyone was invited, even those from our affiliated guilds. I was on my way to the bar, after a quick trip to the loo, when I saw them in a hidden corner, away from prying eyes. He held up something in his hand; it glistened so I'm assuming some piece of jewellery. I saw him wipe her tears, give her a soft kiss, and simply hugged her. He was gentle, so unlike his regular character. He held her like she was glass. If he handled her lightly, she'd slip. A little harder, then she'll break. He held her just fine.

That moment, I felt a surge of anger and hatred rising in me. Anger, that it wasn't my arms around her slender frame. Hatred, that I wasn't the one making her feel loved. Anger, that I had the chance to be with her. Hatred, for myself, that I was such a coward in facing my feelings. Now it was too late.

Someone nudges me and breaks the brewing rage in my chest. It's Cana with a half-drunken smile plastered all over her face. She's buzzed like crazy, and the last thing I want is a convo with her. I try to get off the stool but she restrains me.

"Oh-hoh… I've been noticing that you're not a very happy viewer," she slurs her words. I try to feign ignorance but she's persistent. "Don't like the view of Juvia being lovey dovey with her boytoy?"

"Shut up, Cana." Yeah, it's not my best come back.

"Your fault. You should've told her how you felt."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and your breath reeks."

She cackles. I know; those "insults" are not enough to offend her. I'm buzzed myself from downing a few pints. She still restrains me with a hand on my shoulder. I could overpower her if I want to, but I don't want to start a commotion. And knowing Cana, she won't back down.

"Just admit it, you effed up. You had your chance, and you effed up."

"You're so drunk you don't even make sense anymore."

She laughs out loud. Good thing the whole guild is so used to a drunk Cana that no one really pays attention to her drunken antics by now. I know I should force myself to walk away, but for some reason my feet aren't moving. I stay in place like always. I stay and watch even when there's tightening in my chest and rising of anger mixed with regret.

Cana continues to blabber. And though I'm not exactly listening, I know what she's saying. She still has the presence of mind to talk in codes or just imply stuff. She knows that I am desperately trying hard to put up a front. She knows my feelings for Juvia, even before I figured it out myself. She knows I've been in love with Juvia, even before that dumb-as-hell douche confessed to her. In the end, Cana's the only one who knows how devastated I was when I lost Juvia to him.

 _I should've given her my answer when she wanted it._

"If she's happy, that's all that matters."

Cana chuckles and pats my back. "You're a good man, dude. Yeah, totally stupid for letting her go, but nonetheless, a good man. You know when to back off." Without allowing me to give a reply, Cana walks away.

I keep clenching-unclenching my right fist, eager to send one big ice blast towards my "love rival". A snort comes out of my nose.

* * *

A/N: m_ (_ _) _m

1st off, my deepest apologies for the followers/readers. Been very, very, very busy (couldn't stress that enough) and it's a bit hard to squish in some FT writing. not to mention, i've been out of touch from Fairy Tail land, so I'm not even sure what's happening with the series. All I can say is that I will FINISH [most] of my stories, especially Spark & Lykos. So, for anyone still keeping up with those fics, I ask for your patience once more.

As for this fic, I'm curious about the reaction. Hopefully, you readers will be nice enough to let me know. I still have a few more NaVia ideas floating in my head. It's just a matter of actually sitting down and typing it.

Thank you for anyone still giving this a chance! Hope you all enjoyed it.


	10. Beverage

**Summary: Her wish is his absolute command.  
** **Genre: Romance  
** **Tone: Light-hearted**

* * *

 **BEVERAGE**

* * *

"It's itchy. Scratch it please."

A fair-skinned bare foot appeared in front of his vision. He squirmed. Not that her feet smell or they were disgusting. Far from it. It's just that, he always had slight repulsion when it comes to "feet"—any feet. But for her, he'd do it.

Natsu gently took his wife's right foot on his lap and began scratching it. She giggled and giggled. When he stopped, she scowled. So he proceeded to rub them again with his clean-cut nails.

"Stop, stop! Wait, it's still itchy. Wait, I'm ticklish. No, but it's itchy!"

He wanted to roll his eyes at her. At one point, she even kicked him.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at the extra-large iced drink placed on the table. Natsu made a quick run earlier to the local coffee shop when he found out his favourite summer drink was being taken off the menu. At least for the last time, he would like to taste the freshness of mango and sweet black tea. He had asked her what she wanted, and she craved for something else. It took her just five minutes to finish off her drink, while Natsu savoured his.

And now… now she's eyeing his drink. He only had a couple of sips to boot.

"Can Juvia have it? Still thirsty."

"You never liked it," he reasoned. "I'll run back down to get you your Italian Soda."

"Why can't you just give me that and you buy another Mango Black Tea for you instead?" She gave him another puppy-eyed look. A touch of innocence with a mixture of mischievousness. Ugh!

"Well, they stopped serving it after 2. Hence I made a run earlier, remember?"

"Then now Juvia wants it more."

With heavy heart, and the promise to himself he'd be the first in line next summer when this beverage returns, Natsu handed her the drink. He watched her intently as she sipped with a glow and a smile on her face. It made him smile, but it also made him gulp in envy. Within minutes, all that remained in the plastic cup were cubes of ice.

"Hmm, it wasn't that great to be honest," Juvia commented.

Natsu sighed. The first time she tasted the drink, she said she didn't like it. It's frustrating, so he had to remind himself he loves her. But he was distracted when his favourite baseball team made a run in the fourth inning. Natsu cheered as his eyes were now glued on the TV screen. His wife then tugged on his sleeves.

"Can we watch Mulan? Juvia feels like singing Reflection now."

Natsu's head turned slowly towards his wife. "Uhh, can't you just watch the clip on youtube?" He immediately handed swiped on to the app on his phone then handed it to her.

"But it'd be better to see it on the bigger screen." She pouted cutely. And his heart made some somersaults. "Fine, fine. Just that particular scene, and then it's back to my baseball." She nodded with glee at this compromise. Natsu switched the TV on to chromecast and casted the video clip.

As soon as Mulan opened her 2-D mouth, Juvia also belted out the words in her most amazing deaf-toned voice. When the song ended, Natsu was eager to switch it back to cable, but Juvia requested for Beauty and the Beast. He relented; it was only the fourth inning and his team was up by three runs. Unfortunately, after one request came another, and then another. Soon, Natsu gave up on watching live baseball. He'd have to make do with clips later.

"Juvia's hungry now." His lovely wife announced to no one in particular, but Natsu knew it was clearly meant for him.

"Whatcha want to eat?"

"Anything," she gave him another sweet smile and gently caressed his cheek. His heart swelled with love and affection for this beautiful creature. "But on a second thought, maybe pizza? Wait, nope. How about burgers? Ooh, with some guacamole as a topping. Actually… maybe some Italian sausages and pasta? Argh, Juvia can't decide what she wants to eat!"

Natsu sighed. He had a feeling that whatever she eventually decided, she'd still be disappointed. He let her blab on and on, listing food and dishes she wanted to eat or not. If she asks him to drive some thirty minutes to grab steak from this restaurant she loves, he'll do it. If she tells him to cook for her, he'll do it. Whatever she requests—demands—he'll do for her.

Because right now, it wasn't just Juvia. He placed his right palm over her swollen stomach. They had been married for six years, and tried so hard to build a family. There were a lot of moments of frustrations and grief, after three miscarriages. At one point, they gave up on the idea of conceiving their own child. They pondered over adopting or just living the rest of their lives devoted to each other. Either way, they got through it all.

When they found out Juvia was pregnant, they were filled with joy, apprehension, and fear. The doctor advised that at her age, carrying a child might be met with complications. And indeed, they did. She had to be on bed rest for a month, which meant leaving work earlier than expected. Natsu also had to file for a longer vacation, not wanting to be absent from his wife's side during those trying times.

But, they got through it all.

And now with the due date hovering above their heads, the pregnant Juvia was as spoilt as any princess can get. Though can be frustrating, Natsu would take this than a depressed and crying Juvia, the one who felt apologetic towards him 'cause she couldn't bear him a child.

"Baby, thank you." He said, before placing a kiss on top of her belly. "Thank you for making your mom so annoyingly adorable and frustratingly cute." He continued to shower her belly with light kisses.

Juvia giggled. "You're so weird, Natsu. But, that's why Juvia loves you more. Juvia is really demanding many times, huh?" She puckered her lower lip.

Natsu sat up straight and gathered her in his arms. "Nah. Your every wish is my absolute command. I'm just really glad to have you in my life. So, do tell me whatever you want."

Juvia, with all her might, tried to reach out her other arm to hug him. "Juvia wants that Mango Black Tea again," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **a/n: i think the "craving" stops way before someone's due date. but, let's just say that Juvia likes being a bit spoiled by her man. heh. I actually thought of this idea while consuming three cups of Venti drink in one day from starbucks (is this free publicity for them?). as for the drink's name, you can probably guess what it's called.**


End file.
